SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The object of the present invention is to provide a table and chair set supported by collapsible linkage in which the table and plural chairs can be extended for use, and when not in use a controller is actuated to fold the table and chairs and to vertically erect the folded table and chairs for saving space to be comfortable for living activities.